magical_mollyfandomcom-20200215-history
Molly Kelley
Molly, the Princess of the Magical World (Named Molly Kelley during her stay in the human universe) is one of the main characters of the series: Magical Molly!. Living an ordinary life, Molly has a loving family and is surrounded by good friends. One day she had a dream of a mysterious girl with strange powers, who was fighting a powerful Witch. Personality Soft, friendly and naive (but occasionally confident), she primarily serves (in some timelines) as Team Quintet's secondary ranged shooter, with her trademark bow and arrow. Her teammates would confirm that she has some great magical potential. Because of her kind hearted personality, she can be worried to her allies, and a little (or too) kind-hearted to anti-heroes (or enemies), so that Kacey calls her "soft, softer than the softest sofa at the soft sofa store''".'' History As Princess of the Magical World Molly, known as Princess Molly, was the princess of the beautiful, space-like dimensions known as The Magical World. But an evil substance destroyed her magic, forcing her to hide somewhere until she gains her power back. Living with the Kelley family Molly quickly finds the Kelley Family, a nice group of people consisting of Judy, Thomas, and Taylor. Implanting false memories in them, and in her own head too, she becomes Molly Kelley, their ordinary (and a bit quirky) daughter. Timeline 1 Meeting Hilda The First Great Sacrifice Timeline 2 Fighting Together The Dark Truth Timeline 3 The Final Wish Timeline 4 Ordinary Girl The Faith To Fight Timeline 5 (Main timeline) Meeting Hilda (Again) The Dessert Witch Sayaka Contracts Kacey, The Red-Haired Magical Girl The Mermaid Knight Witch The Ultimate Clockwork Witch Regaining Her Memories Japanese-only events The following events only occur in the Japanese parody-dub of ''Magical Molly! Meeting Homura In the last scene of Episode 12, Molly (in her Princess form) contacts Homura Akemi, Hilda's prime-universe counterpart. At first, Homura mistakens the voice for Madoka Kaname, Molly's prime-universe counterpart. However, Molly tells Homura that her actions accidentally created her universe, and that she managed to save it, but "since it's just a cheaper version of yours anyway" Molly decided to erase the coffee incident from history so that American fans don't have to worry about a cheap knockoff anymore. Homura asks Molly if she is able to defeat Walpurgisnacht, but Molly replies that she is only a princess, not a goddess, and she already used all her powers to erase the coffee incident. However, Molly reassures Homura that, together with Madoka, they will bring peace to their universe "in a much more violent way". As Molly's voice fades away, Homura can tell that Molly is fading from existence; she cries over having to watch Madoka die again "even if it's not really Madoka", and resolves to save her friend, leading to the events in ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Abilities * Magical Girl Transformation - When she is a magical girl, Molly can transform and holds unbelievable amounts of magical power. * Rose Branch Bow - A bow resembling a rose branch. Fires magical arrows that home in on the foe, and is also capable of firing multiple arrows in one shot. Can be used as a melee weapon. * Flight - As Princess Molly, she can summon a pair of pink-colored wings to fly. Relationships Hilda Adams She had very somewhat little liking to Hilda, until she found out what her intentions really are. Sabrina Mickey She is very fond of her childhood friend, and deeply cares about her, even in her critical states. In the end of the series, She decides to let Sabrina stay along with her in the Magical Kingdom. Maria Thompson Molly likes Maria a lot, and was saddened when she used up all her power to destroy a Witch... Kacey Stevens Molly doesn't know Kacey very well... Cubey Molly is fond of Cubey too, but dislikes it when he and Hilda fight. Hilary Samantha Is childhood friends with Hilary Homura Akemi (Japanese only) When Molly shows her true form as a Princess of the Magical World, she recognizes Homura as Hilda's original counterpart, and that her own universe is simply an inferior copy of Homura's. Molly feels towards Homura the same way she feels towards Hilda at the end of the series. Gallery molly kelley introduction.jpg|Molly's profile princess molly.png|Molly, in her Princess form. Trivia * Aoi Yuki is one of the actresses (along with Kaori, Eri, & Nonaka) reprised her role as the titular character of the dub. * Her English VA: Rebecca Honig, is also known for voicing Cream The Rabbit from the Sonic the Hedgehog series games (until 2009), and currently Yarona from the Data Live (the 4Kids Dub of Date A Live). * Originally the voice directors was supposed to let Ai Kayano (茅野・愛衣) to voice Molly, but they ended up letting Aoi Yuki reprising her voice role. ** ...much to her dismay. * Aoi Yuki has described the final Japanese scene of Magical Molly! as one of the saddest scenes she's ever had to voice, especially in a dub that is mostly a comedic parody of bad American anime dubbing. * In the Magica Quartlet's Magical Molly!, her arcade scoreboard name is "Meduka", which is a nod to her nickname of the parody character in Meduka Meguca. * According to Magical Molly! The Complete Works, her working name was "Maddie". Foreign Names * Japanese: モリー·ケリー (Morī· kerī) * Chinese: 莫莉·凯利 )Mò lì·kǎilì) Category:Characters Category:Magical Molly!